As pointed out in my prior copending application, there is a particular need for improved methods of packaging hamburger sandwiches and the like so that they may be conveniently cooked and served at mobile locations such as catering trucks.
Even if the sandwich is to be cooked and served in a restaurant or in the kitchen of a customer's home, it would be advantageous to utilize a single package for refrigerating, transporting, storing, cooking and serving the sandwich.